


The Life Experience / Sis!Fic / SPN

by officialabichan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Original Character, BRIEF Crowley Romance, Crowley Being Crowley, Dean Sister, F/M, Female Angel Original Characteer, Multi, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Sister, Supernatural S4, Supernatural S5, Supernatural S6, Supernatural S7, Winchester Sister, castiel romance, i need to see myself out, i'm sorry i'm a tag whore, originally on quotev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialabichan/pseuds/officialabichan
Summary: Azalea Winchester didn't know much outside of the lifestyle she led, but she knew she was prepared to burn and go where ordinary people wouldn't to protect her brothers. And she was content with that, until Lilith came and took away her twin brother to hell, leaving her more lost than ever before. But with the arrival of angels, could she find the parts of her that have always been missing?





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINALLY posted on quotev.com ( https://www.quotev.com/story/4140281/The-Life-Experience-Supernatural )  
> I do not own any of the characters (wish I did ahaha if you get what I mean)

4 Months After Dean Is Sent To Hell

"Who we findin' first?" Bobby eventually asked Dean Winchester following his surprising return from the dead and the mess that quickly followed,  
"Sam first, then we go find Azalea." Dean responded, already working on finding his younger brother,  
"Who do you think sold their soul?" Bobby queried, he wasn't entirely sure as to what had happened. But the best best out there was that one of the Winchester siblings had made a deal with a demon, and it was hard at that moment to decide which. Both were close to Dean, arguably Azalea on a higher level being his twin, but there was also the factor of who would be stupid enough to copy the mistake that had sent Dean to hell in the first place.

Azalea at that moment to his knowledge was somewhere wreaking havoc on demons in the area, and Sam was off trying to bring Dean back, leaving him in the dark about where either had wound up. Yet somehow he felt like Azalea had made the deal.  
"Sammy." Dean responded after a moment, "Azalea is smarter than that."

**

"Alright, so if it wasn't you.." Dean eventually spoke after confirming that Sam hadn't made the deal,   
"Azalea." Sam confirmed, thinking for a moment before continuing with a slightly more hesitant air to his words, "I haven't heard from her in a month." personally he'd be pissed if Azalea had made the deal, regardless of his attempts to do the same, but he knew Dean's response would be ultimately more drastic than his own.

"Last I heard from Azalea she'd gone out on a hunt for a pack of wild Demons." Bobby spoke, the two watching as Dean thought over it, his jaw twitching in clear anger before standing, speaking as he left with rage,  
"She's not stupid enough to make a deal with a Demon." leaving Sam and Bobby with no choice but to follow him out, both of them had a mutual feeling that something had happened with Azalea. Sam in reality hadn't heard from her since he took off before she did, and Bobby had last heard from her three months ago, knowing when they'd spoken that Azalea was in a dark place, but not willing to discuss what she was doing or planned to do. But they couldn't and wouldn't tell Dean that. Not right now.

***

The bar was loud with several people dancing around in their drunken states, and others were yelling at the bar staff for more drinks that they would be better without, a few regulars dotted around. One of those being a girl with dark wavy hair down just below her shoulders, dressed up in a black denim jacket with a matching black shirt, paired with black skinny jeans and obviously black boots. Not drunk like those around her, but still nursing a bottle of beer in her hand as she sat at the bar stool, her dark brown eyes watching the commotion as she occasionally downed the bottle.

This hadn't been the life she intended to lead, hell sometimes she wasn't sure what life she intended to have. At one point she wanted to get married, and live a happy white picket fence life. And then other times, she just wanted to be happy with her brothers. But then Dean was dragged to hell, and Sam left. And hunting wasn't as easy as it was before, and it got harder then to even try to be her own person again. So used to her family being around that when they weren't, she couldn't cope. 

"Still drowning your sorrows?" one of the men serving asked, sliding a new bottle of beer across to her, both so used to each other that they could work around each other like clockwork, knowing she'd pay the bill somehow at the end of the night,  
"Of course." She replied, sliding her empty beer bottle back and grabbing the new full bottle,   
"Well, " a drunken man who was also a regular slurred, throwing an arm around her, "my physic senses, love.." her eyebrows raising at him, "Say that things are going to turn around for you!" Azalea laughing back at his drunken grin before pushing him off and raising the bottle to the man serving as he turned back to another customer, happy until a man mid-fight barged into her, making her drink nearly spill down her shirt,

"Hey!" she shouted at him,

"Oh fuck off, bitch!" the man snapped back, turning back to the man he was fighting and knocking him out cold,

"What did you call me?" she shouted after him,

"Woah, woah woah..." the man serving shouted, grabbing her wrist and wheeling her back to the bar, "Let's just do some shots, and calm down."

"He barged into me." she murmured angrily, raising the bottle back to her lips, 

"I know, lovely." he responded, trying to sooth her temper and pulling out six mini plastic shot cups, filling each with a random colourful alcoholic substance, "Now, I bet I can drink faster than you."

"Ooh, is that a challenge?" she asked, and a while later after he'd gotten her into shots so much she could barely stand, giggling away at the "psychic" man who was also as drunk as she,

"Maybe you should sit down." a man shouted over the music as she giggled so hard that she could barely stand, practically lying on the bar, 

"No!" she shouted back, giggling away until a man's hand clapped against her shoulder,

"Do my good friend here a favour and get her a glass of wine, its time to be classy for once." her eyes finding a man dressed far too smart for that type of bar, 

"Skip the wine!" she shouted back to the tender, trying to straighten herself up, "I want a bottle of Jack Daniels."  
"Alright, but if you wake up in some strangers bed, it's not my fault." her now favourite tender told her, sliding a bottle across to her, gulping down a massive portion of the bottle before grinning at the man, 

"Darling, you're not used to humans are you?"

"What?"

"Well," giggling as she put the bottle down, "You're a demon."

"Oh no, what gave me away?" he asked with an attractive pout, finding herself lost in his face as he continued, "Was it my outfit?"  
"Yeah..." finally tearing her eyes away and trying to act cool, "...nobody wears a suit in a bar."  
"I'm not here about that anyway..." giggling at him as he leaned closer, "I'm here about your brother getting dragged out of hell, how?" 

"He's dead." she replied, waving him off drunkenly, "Gone forever, don't ask me about him leaving hell, because he's still there..." taking another chug from the bottle, 

"Are you sure?" her eyes staring at his lips for a long moment before back to his eyes,

"Fuck, you're hot." the demon blinking in surprise, "Too hot." raising the bottle to her lips again, "I've got my alcohol goggles on.."

"Oh?" 

"Yes, so that means its time for you to leave..." the bartender spoke as he returned, shooing the man off, "Go." Azalea waving at him as he left with an angry stop before turning back to the bar tender,   
"I mean, who does this demon think he is?" she asked him, raising her hands, "Fuckin appearing, demanding all sorts...." drinking more from the bottle, "Some demons should really ask their doctors if shutting the fuck up is right for them..." unaware as Dean entered first following the trio finding where she was, hearing her angry voice and realising she was drunk instantly with a groan, whereas Sam didn't as she continued, "Oooh, I know!" the man serving politely listening, "He needs a hug, he really needs a hug..with some rope!"

"I know he was rude, Azalea.." the tender began, "But demon? really?" Sam not realising she was drunk as he instantly reached out to grab her, who screamed in response and whacked the bottle around his head, causing his bottle to drop like dead-weight, her eyes finding the remaining half of the bottle with a pout,

"Tender!" she cried, almost sobbing as she put the remainding half on the bar, "Look!"

"I saw, you smashed it over his head," the man looking down at Sam who stumbled up, "You need to go home...both of you."

"We're fine, I'm her brother." Dean spoke as the man raised his eyebrows in response, Dean this time gently tapping Azalea who had no bottle, "Azalea." spinning around to face him with a gasp,

"Dean?!" her eyes filling with tears,

"Don't...cry?" he began, unsure of how to handle her response in that moment,

"Dean!" nearly falling as she bundled him into a hug, "Thank you, Mr Psychic!"

"Azalea, we need to go home..." Dean tried to begin, pulling her body at arms length, "Okay?"

"Okay!" turning to Sam who was rubbing his head in pain, "Sammy, you're bleeding!"

"I know, you hit me with a bottle." he responded in slight pain, allowing her to move to him and hug him tightly,

"I didn't! that was the demon!" pulling back and taking his face, "I'll fight him for you," turning, "Where is he?!"

"He's at home," Dean quickly improvised, "We're going to have to get there so you can fight him."

"Really?" she cried, her eyes filling with tears again, "I missed you!" patting his face, "Are you really here? this isn't my beer goggles is it?!"

"No..." allowing himself a laugh, "Azalea, you're just really, really drunk right now..."

"Am not!" turning to Bobby and outstretching her arms, "Bobby!"

"No hugs." he quickly warned her, pushing her back gently, "You might vomit."

"You'd know all about it, eh, Bob?" she joked, 

"Yeah, we're going home." Dean spoke, pushing her in the direction of the exit, the bar tender watching them go with a whispered reminder of the bill, so that he wouldn't have to lie later about not trying to have her pay it before turning back to the other customers.


	2. TWO //

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4X01

"Oh my god." Dean looking up from his aimless scrolling on his phone as Azalea finally stirred from the sofa in Sam's motel room, her hand raising to her head as she groaned, "Am I in hell?"

"No." her head looking to the noise as her eyes widened in surprise before groaning and closing them again,

"Yes."

"You're just severely hung over."

"And you've got to be a demon."

"Bobby and Sam will be back soon, they can vouch that I'm not."

"No, you've got to be." covering her face with a pained noise, "Last night..." trying to recover her memories, "There was a demon." trying to sit up, "Oh god, I didn't sleep with him did I?"

"No, we brought you here, where you proceeded to cry because I'd lied about bringing you home and that the demon was here."

"Sounds like something I'd do." she responded, trying to adjust to the light before groaning, "I feel sick."

"I'll get you a bucket." watching him disappear for a moment before returning with a bucket warily, "Azalea, it's me."

"You were in hell."

"Someone got me out." sitting on the edge of the sofa as that cautious look never left, "Was it you?"

"What?!" groaning as the world span again, "No."

"Something must've."

"I tried, okay?" not looking at him as the world continued to spin with nausea, "I tried, but nowhere would take me."

"I thought you were smarter than that."

"What are you going to do?" she tried to laugh, "Ground me? you're not John."

"Azalea..." being cut off as Bobby and Sam returned,

"Azalea's up." Dean told them, getting up and walking away, "She didn't make the deal."

"Good, because we need to leave." Bobby responded,

"Woah," Azalea got out, clutching the arm of the sofa and trying to straighten the world again, "I'm hungover, and nobody's confirmed that this is Dean..."

"We've both attacked him, Az." Sam sighed, "It's him."

"Thank you, that's all I wanted." she replied before looking to Bobby, "Where do we need to go?"

"Pamela's, she's a psychic."

It was four hours later when they arrived to Pamela's, which was great given some asprin, food and a fuckton of water, but she didn't try to hide her affections for Azalea's brothers. Which didn't do any good for her nausea. Luckily for her they moved quickly onto the seance to try and figure out what had dragged Dean out of hell, soon setting everything up and forming a circle around the table, 

"Right," Pamela began, "Take each other's hands." looking at the woman suspiciously as she took either of her brothers hands, "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched," Pamela continued as she reached under the table, Azalea closing her eyes,

"Whoa," Dean suddenly spoke with a jump as Azalea looked to him in questioning, "He didn't touch me there." gagging slightly as Pamela laughed as if she hadn't just touched up her twin brother in front of her and her younger brother,  
"My mistake," Pamela replied as Azalea closed her eyes again, Pamela beginning to chant, "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle," Pamela chanted, Azalea subconciously repeating this in her head as she was pulled into the same vision as Pamela, looking at Pamela in the new place she found herself in as the woman continued to speak, "I invoke, conjure, and command..." suddenly pausing as the two stared at each other in the new world they were in, but before Pamela could continue the chant they both saw a figure, a voice she couldn't make it sounding, "Castiel? No, sorry Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" Azalea heard Dean ask,

"It's name," Pamela replied. a wave of uneasiness not caused by the hangover washing over her, "It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." -  
"Pamela, we need to stop..." Azalea began, Pamela ignoring her, continuing her attempt,

"I conjure and command you, show me your face," she chanted, something rattling in the corner reaching Azalea's ears,  
"I think we should stop," Azalea spoke,

"I almost got it," Pamela replied, looking at Azalea for a split second before chanting once more, "I conjure and command you, show me your face. Show me your face now!" aware of something appearing as she instantly covered her eyes, turning away as her back hit the floor, hearing Pamela screaming, 

"Call 911!" Bobby shouted as she found herself back in the original room, getting up as Sam rushed to the phone, Bobby cradling Pamela in his arms as she cried in horror, blood running down her face,

"I can't see," Pamela cried out, "I can't see! Azalea where have you gone...everything's black!" she screeched as Azalea scrambled over to her,   
"It's alright, Pamela." taking her hand, "Don't worry, we're going to help you..." cut off,  
"Did you see him?! He...he...he burnt my eyes! I can't see!" Pamela screamed as she looked up at Dean, both knowing without words that they were screwed, considering whatever had pulled Dean out of hell had just burnt out Pamelas freakin' eye sockets.


	3. three /

"Be up in a Jiff." the waitress spoke as Azalea adjusted the sunglasses she'd pinched from Dean's glovebox in the Impala a while later after Pamela had been rushed to the hospital, she knew she looked like a jackass, as Dean had commented, but with a hangover she didn't care for the sun, Sam walking in as she looked to him,

"What'd Bobby say?" Dean asked,  
  
"Pam's stable, and out of I.C.U." he replied, sitting down opposite them both,  
  
"And blind, because of us." Azalea replied as she leaned backwards, her hands resting off the table,   
  
"We still have no clue what we're dealing with."  
  
"That isn't entirely true." she mused,  
  
"Yeah, what was that?" Dean asked, "Pamela asked you if you saw him."  
  
"I don't know," she responded, adjusting her sunglasses, "I could see exactly what she was seeing, but the second he showed it was like second nature to hide my eyes. I got away lucky." waving it off, "Anyway, we have a name, with the right mumbo-jumbo, we could summon him." Dean agreeing with a nod,   
  
"You two are crazy. Absolutely not."  
  
"We'll work him over! So why not?" Dean asked leaning forwards, "After what he did."  
  
"Pam took a peak at him, and he burnt the eye sockets out of her skull." Sam stressed,  
  
"You got a better idea?"   
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. Listen, I followed some Demons into town, right?"  
  
"Yeah?" Azalea asked leaning forwards,   
  
"So, we go find them. Someones gotta know about something." a grin crossing her face as the food arrived, about to tuck into it when the waitress plopped down in the seat next to them,  
  
"You angling for a tip, love?" Azalea asked,  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were looking for us." she replied as her eyes turned black, looking around the room and seeing that everyone else also had black eyes, lowering her sunglasses briefly just to check that they were actually black before returning them to their face as she continued,  "Dean. To hell and back, aren't you a lucky duck?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"So you get to just stroll out of the pit, what makes you so special?"   
  
"I like to think its because of my perking nipples. Look, I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know what pulled me out."  
  
"Right, you don't."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Lying is a sin you know."  
  
"I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, flo..."  
  
"Mind your tone with me boy, I'll drag you and your twin too this time back to hell myself."  
  
"And here we go again!" Azalea replied sarcastically, Sam moving to attack as both Azalea and Dean at the same time moved to stop him,  "No, you won't, not now."  
  
"No?" she asked,  
  
"No. Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut my brother loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you shit. Because whoever it was, they want him out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send him back. But don't come crawling to us when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose." Azalea shot back in quick-fire as the demon tensed in response, fixing her sunglasses again casually,   
  
"I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs." she hissed,  
  
"I'd thank you with this hangover." Azalea joked, "But I really doubt you'd try. Because you know me, you know my brothers. I could destroy you and do my nails at the same time." Azalea faking a gasp, "And so could whoever pulled Dean out now that I think about it."  
  
"Nice." Dean commented,

"I like to think so myself." leaning forwards to the demon threateningly before smacking her, to which she did nothing, "That's what I thought." standing and practically dragging Sam with her as Dean slapped some money down on the table sarcastically before following,   
  
"Holy crap, that was close." Dean exclaimed as they left, 

"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we? Sam asked as they walked across the road, 

"Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between three of us." Dean replied, 

"I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately." 

"Not anymore – the smarter brother's back in town." Dean responded as Azalea laughed,  
  
"Joined by the smarter brother's twin." she commented,  
  
"She isn't that smart." Dean continued shaking his head as Azalea scrunched up her nose in playful offence, 

"Dean, Azalea, we've got to take 'em. They're dangerous. They threatened to not only drag you down but Azalea too."

"They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out."   
  
"We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time." Azalea agreed.  
 

* * *

"Dean," Azalea got out as her eyes opened to the loud screeching noise of the TV, "Turn that thing off." 

"It was off." he responded as she slowly got up, aware of him reaching for his gun as she realised Sam wasn't there, about to comment on it when the loud screech got louder, yelling out in pain as she hit the ground, Dean copying this in pain, "MOVE!" her brother bundling her out of the way as the mirror smashed, 

"What do we do?!" Azalea tried to yell over the noise, both clutching their ears against it, Dean trying to think of something when the door was thrown open, Bobby running in as the noise stopped.

* * *

  
"How you doin', kids?" Bobby asked as Azalea curled up in the back-seat of Bobby's car, what was alike to fire alarms still going off in her head, 

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy." Dean replied wiping blood off his face,   
  
"I've had worse." Azalea got out, fishing her phone out of her sweatpants and raising it to her ear as she phoned Sam,

"Hey." Sam greeted,

"What are you doing?" Azalea asked, 

"Couldn't sleep, went to get a burger." Sam replied,

"In Deans car? Are you asking to be killed?" Azalea joked, 

"Force of habit, sorry. What are you doing up?" Sam asked, 

"Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're all going to grab a beer." Bobby looking to her in shock whilst Dean nodded in agreement, holding up a finger to Bobby for him to be quiet, 

"All right, well, uh, spill some for me, huh?" Sam replied, 

"Done. Catch you later." Azalea said hanging up,   
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked, 

"Because he just tried to stop us."

"From what?" Bobby asked, 

"Summoning this thing. " Azalea replied leaning forwards, Bobby looking at her in shock again, "It's time we faced it head-on."

"You can't be serious!" Bobby exclaimed, 

"As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby." Dean replied,

"Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything."

"That's why we've got to be ready for anything. " Dean casually spoke, pulling free Ruby's Demon-Killing knife, "We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk..."

"This is a bad idea." Bobby sighed, 

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?" Azalea asked, 

"We could choose life." Bobby replied,   
  
"Life? That's boring." Azalea joked,

"Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand." Dean said as Azalea snickered, 

"Listen, Dean, Azalea,  we could use Sam on this."

"Nah, he's better off where he is."   
  
"Where is he?" Bobby asked,  
  
"Getting a burger."

* * *

  
"Well," Azalea began, perched on the edge of the table as Bobby drew a symbol on the floor with spray paint, her eyes studying the decked out warehouse in protection sygils, "That's a hell of an art project you've got going there." 

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you two doin?" Bobby asked,

"Stakes." Azalea began,  
  
"Iron." Dean continued,,  
  
"Silver."  
  
"Salt." Dean finished as Azalea picked up the knife,  
  
"Knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of." she finished, 

"This is still a bad idea you two."

"Yeah, Bobby, we heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" Dean asked, Bobby nodding reluctantly as Azalea looked down over the weapons, listening to him chanting in Latin, finishing as nothing happened,

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Azalea asked, Bobby giving me a look as I raised my hands in surrender,  "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?" My head snapping up as I heards a loud rattling, grabbing my gun as Bobby and Dean did the same, apparently I was the only on not to move, and was stuck in the middle,   
  
"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean said as the door burst open,  
  
"Oh, no. Its an attractive man." Azalea joked as Dean scoffed, a man in a business suit and trench-coat walking in slowly, light bulbs shattering as he passed them, the three all shooting at him but as it didn't slow him down Azalea lowered her gun gun, Dean grabbing the magic knife and being the amazing older twin he was moving in front of Azalea,  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded,  
  
"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." The man replied, Azalea raising her eyebrows as she peered over her twins shoulder, 

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean replied plunging the magic knife isn't the mans chest, who looked down at it casually before pulling it out, dropping it to the floor, Bobby next to try as the man again casually grabbed the weapon and used it to swing Bobby around, touching his forehead as Bobby hit the ground, Azalea covering her mouth with an almost gasp of shock as she stepped back as the man turned to them, his eyes lingering on Azalea for a moment before turning back to Dean,  
  
"We need to talk, Dean..." looking back to Azalea briefly, "...Azalea, alone."  
 

* * *

  
"Your friend's alive." the man spoke as Dean checked Bobby's pulse, Azalea still standing by the weapons as she tried to wrap my head around the weird scenario,

"Who are you?" she asked,

"Castiel." he responded,

"Yeah, we figured that much, she means  _what_  are you?" Dean asked, returning to Azalea's side,

"I'm an Angel of the Lord.

"What?" Azalea snorted,

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing." Dean snapped,

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Castiel turning to Azalea, "But you have faith."   
  
"You what?.." Dean asked, wheeling to his twin who appeared as confused as he, lightning briefly flashing as amazing wings appeared, stretching off to the distance, the light going out as the image disappeared, Castiel's shoulders sagging afterwards,

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes." Dean scolded, 

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be...overwhelming to humans, Azalea was smart enough to turn away from my true form, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that." 

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Castiel nodding to Deans question,

"Buddy, next time, lower the volume." Azalea joked,

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" Dean asked, 

"This? This is...a vessel." Castiel replied, Azalea's heart warming a little at the small smile he gave himself, 

"You're possessing someone?" she asked,

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this." Castiel replied, 

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Dean demanded, ignoring his sister whacking his shoulder in a silent scolding of his attitude, 

"I told you." Castiel replied with a confused frown,  
  
"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" 

"Good things do happen, Dean." Castiel replied as Azalea looked away, 

"Not in my experience."  
  
"Nor mine." she murmured in agreement,

"What's the matter? Both of you don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel asked, 

"Why'd you do it? Why did you save my brother?" Azalea demanded,

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you, Dean."  
  
"Then why is my Azalea involved?" Dean demanded,  
  
"You will know one day." Castiel replied as she raised an eye-brow,  
  
"Hold on, mate. If it is concerning me, then I want to know." Castiel inhaling deeply at this, "Come on, you can't just rip me a new hole."

"I didn't rip you a..."

"Figure of speech, what is it? what does God want with me?"

"I'm sorry, Azalea Winchester." he apologised, "I can't tell you."

"Dude!" stomping her foot as he disappeared, " _Rude!"_


	4. four

"I'm telling you, Azalea. I don't trust this angel-mojo." Dean told Azalea following what appeared to be a rather distressing dream shortly after the ghosts of those they'd failed to save had returned and beaten them up a little,  
  
"Why?" she asked leaning forwards, "Dean, if hell is real, why not heaven? We even use holy-water."  
  
"Just listen." He said mimicking her actions and leaning forwards following a gulp of beer, "He made me see our parents, Azazel and everything."  
  
"What was it like?"

"Weird." studying her twin's expression, "She didn't want her kids to be hunters."

"I can't imagine any  _sane_  parent would."

"Azalea," Dean responded with a heavy sigh at her jab of John's parenting, "John never..."

"John did." she firmly responded, "Once he died, I couldn't handle anyone calling me by my birth name so much since it reminded me of him, that I had my name legally changed."

"John..." Dean cut off by Sam's arrival,   
  
"You two are drinking beer at..." checking the clock on the wall, "nine in the morning?" putting his laptop on the table,  
  
"What? pfft, no." Azalea laughed awkwardly, throwing the beer to Dean who caught it, beer obviously slopping out of the bottle and dampening his shirt sleeve,   
  
"Azalea!" He yelled dropping the bottle on instinct as it shattered on the floor, Sam sending them both an urked look as she smiled innocently at him,  
  
"Anyway, you were saying about your name?" Sam asked sitting down,  
  
"Yeah, I didn't like it and this one's getting old. Let's change it to Deanna."  
  
"No, no, and no." Sam replied, "It took me ages to get used to Azalea."

"Yes, but it's old. How do angels become angels, I should become one then I can change body and name at any given time..."   
  
"Ask Castiel how." Sam offered,  
  
"No." Dean immediately interjected,   
  
"Why?" Azalea asked,

  
"Just because you think he's hot doesn't mean I do." Azalea glaring back at him in response,  
  
"I totally don't...." trailing off following the look they both sent her, "Okay, just a little."  
  
"It isn't even his true form." Dean laughed,  
  
"I bet his true form is something like a donkey." Sam added, both of them snickering as she rolled her eyes at them,  
  
"I swear I'll kick your asses one day."  
  
"No you won't." Dean replied as she frowned at him,   
  
"You idjits going to clean this up?" Bobby's voice asked as he entered, all three looking up at him,   
  
"Probably not." Azalea replied,  
  
"You will or I'll be the one kicking your asses."  
  
"Much more fun in the Impala." Azalea murmured as they all stood up,  
  
"Look, I'm gonna catch up on some sleep." Dean said looking at Azalea pointedly as she nodded, knowing that dreaming about their parents must've been like not sleeping at all,  
  
"And I'll clean this up." Sam sighed as Azalea grinned at him.  
 

* * *

"Argh!" Dean shouted as he jumped up from his nightmare on the couch, Azalea looking up from her book on Angels, 

"You good?"

"Just peachy." He grunted in reply, getting up and disappearing, hearing the fridge door shut and open before returning with a bottle of beer, Azalea looking around to make sure it was just her twin and her before leaning forwards,  
  
"Dean, if something is up tell me now." she whispered,  
  
"Just a bad dream, don't get your knickers in a twist over it." He tried to joke, poorly at that,   
  
"I'm your twin." she responded in an annoyed tone, leaning back against the sofa, "Something went down in hell, and I know it."  
  
"It wasn't about hell, for once." he surrendered,  
  
"What was it about?" she asked,  
  
"Demons." rubbing his eyes tiredly,  
  
"Why are you so freaked?" Azalea asked, "We deal with demons on the..."  
  
"Because it was you." he snapped out tiredly as she jumped a little in response, raising her hands in surrender, "I know you're human, you didn't make a deal but..." her eyes softening in sympathy, "After all these dreams from Castiel or whatever its just..freaky."  
  
"I'd be freaked too." she commented, looking to the door then back to Dean, "I'm just gonna go check on Sam, alright?" Dean flinching away from her suddenly so fast that she thought he'd fall off his chair, his hand on his chest as he caught his breath, " _Dean?_ "  
  
"I thought, I just...nevermind."  
  
"You sure?" she asked slowly,  
  
"Yeah."

"Look me in the eye when you say that." his eyes slowly reaching hers, "Dean, what was it?"

"Nothing, Azalea." his eyes leaving hers again and finding the book on her lap, "Go get a beer or something after you check on Sam, I'll take over reading."

"Okay." she replied hesitantly, handing him the book before getting up and leaving.


	5. five

"Where's Lilith?" Sam demanded a man as Azalea and Dean peered up through the warehouse window upon her discovering Sam was nowhere to be found, 

"Kiss my ass." the man shot back, Azalea's heart slowing as his eyes went black, Sam smiling in response as she slowly raised a hand to cover her mouth,  
  
"I'd watch myself if I were you." Sam replied,  
  
"This isn't Sam." Dean breathed besides Azalea as she nodded slowly,  
  
"Why? Huh? Because you're Sam Winchester, Mr. Big Hero? And yet here you are, slutting around with some demon. Real hero." the demon shot back, Azalea hating that she agreed with the demon over Sam in that moment,  
  
"Shut your mouth." Sam hissed,   
  
"Tell me about those months without your brother.  _About all the things you and this demon bitch do in the dark_." her eyes widening in horror, "Huh? Tell me, hero." Sam losing the plot at this comment, and moving to force the demon out of him, the demon smoke burning through the floor as Azalea winced, Sam smiling at the girl before checking the man to see if he had a pulse,   
  
"How'd it feel?" the girl asked, Azalea and Dean looking at each other shakily, 

  
"Good. No more headaches."  
  
"None? That's good."   
  
"Hey, hey. I got you. It's all right." Sam lied to the man as Dean stood up and storming to the door as she followed, anger burning through her, not nearly as much as Dean, both of them looking at Sam as he threw the door open,

  
"So... anything you wanna tell us, Sam?" Dean asked, the woman standing behind Sam as Azalea focused her glare onto the other woman,  
  
"Dean, Azalea, hold on, okay? Just let me..."  
  
"You gonna say, "let me explain"? You're gonna explain this?" Dean growled out,  
  
"How about this?" Azalea demanded, "Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?" Sam turning to look at the girl who smiled back at Azalea,  
  
"It's good to see you again, Azalea, Dean."  
  
"Ruby?" Azalea spat out at the same time as her twin,   
  
"Is that Ruby?" Dean demanded, who didn't reply as Azalea slowly looked at Ruby, who's smile slowly faded, the cord of patience in her snapping as she moved forwards, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against the wall, her knife at Ruby's neck, Sam their first and grabbing Azalea's wrist desperately,

  
"Don't!"  
  
"She deserves it!" Dean spat at Sam, Azalea breaking her wrist free and moving to slam it into Ruby before gasping as she was suddenly thrown up against the wall, her eyes finding Ruby's as her body was dragged further up the wall, the grasp tightening as she breathed through her nose painfully, trying to kick out at her whilst Sam fought Dean back,   
  
"Ruby! Stop it!" Sam yelled as he tried to stop Dean from murdering Ruby, Azalea's eyes finding Ruby's again as she dropped her, Dean shoving Sam back and running to her and helping her back to her feet as she rubbed her throat,   
  
"Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?" Azalea spat out to Ruby, who's eyes moved back to her with the instinct to attack Azalea,   
  
"Ruby." Sam warned as Azalea continued to glare back at the woman who finally turned back to Sam, "Ruby, he's hurt." indicating to the man, "Go." giving Azalea one last glare before leaving, putting the mans arm over her shoulder, ready to take him out,   
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Azalea snapped,  
  
"The ER... unless you want to go another round first." She replied snappily, Azalea breaking her arm free from Dean and moving forwards,

"Let's go, bitch." 

"Azalea!" Sam yelled, Ruby glaring at Azalea before leaving as Azalea's glare fell on Sam, 

"Don't speak to me like that." she responded coldly, 

"Azalea..." he repeated, his tone softer as she looked away from him in anger, "Dean?" Dean leading out as Azalea followed him out of the door they came, "Azalea, Dean...please!"  
 

* * *

  
"I'm not going in there." Azalea spoke as she sat in the impala with her twin, the two about to go in and get their things from the motel room, still furious with Sam, 

  
"I understand."  
  
"How could he stand to be with...that bitch." Azalea snarled,   
  
"I know." Dean agreed, "I'll get the stuff, you just wait here."  
  
"Okay." exhaling noisily before looking to her twin again, "You sure?" Dean opening the door,

  
"Yeah. I promise not to kill him." He joked before disappearing into the Motel as Azalea pulled her knees up to her chest in thought, before realising that he'd been gone for far too long and getting out after freeing the keys from the ignition, locking it and making her way into the motel room, pulling it open to an argument,   
  
"The other side?" Dean snapped at Sam, "Of what, you using these powers or Ruby, even though she has and continues to attack Azalea?!"  
  
"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people." Sam tried to reply calmly as I kicked the door shut behind me,   
  
"Use the knife!" Dean yelled,  
  
"The knife kills the victim! What I do, most of them survive! Look..."  
  
"Of course we're going to believe this." Azalea sneered sarcastically as she walked to her bed and sitting down,  
  
"I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year!" Sam protested,   
  
"That what Ruby want you to think? Huh?" Dean asked,  
  
"Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers?" Azalea put forwards, "Slippery slope, brother. Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends."  
  
"I'm not gonna let it go too far." Sam replied, Dean smiling at that before walking over to the wall where a side table sat and hitting the lamp perched on it as it crashed and flew across the room,  
  
"It's already gone too far, Sam. If I didn't know you.... I would wanna hunt you." Dean replied, "And Azalea would, and so would other hunters."  
  
"You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing... It works."  
  
"I was still here!" Azalea yelled, standing up as tears prickled at her eyes in anger,  
  
"You left, Azalea. You were heartbroken, as far as I knew you'd given up on hunting forever."

"Maybe I was heartbroken, Sam." she replied angrily, waving a hand out, "But you know I'd die before letting you two go alone. If you would've just called me..."

"Would you have answered?" Sam shot back,

"I'm not John, Sam." she snarled back, Dean moving across the room to her side and squeezing her arm in comfort, "You know I'd always pick up."  
  
"Azalea, please..."   
  
"Tell me, Sam. If it's so terrific...then why'd you lie about it to us? Why didn't you call me?" Azalea asked angrily, Sam looking down in response,  
  
"Why did an angel tell me to stop you?" Dean asked, Sams head snapping up,  
  
"What?" he spluttered out,  
  
"Cas said that if we..." waving to himself and Azalea, who looked up to the ceiling with a noisy exhale, "...don't stop you, he will."   
  
"See what that means, Sam?" she asked, finally looking back to him, "That means that God  _doesn't_  want you doing this. So, are you just gonna stand there and tell us everything is all good?" Sam looking down in response as she shook her head and turned away, listening as she heard Sam's phone ringing,   
  
"Hello?" He asked, "...Hey, Travis. Yeah, hey....Uh..It's good to hear your voice, too, yeah. Um, look, it's not a really good time right now. It's...yeah, okay. Uh, well, just give me the details, and, uh..Carthage, Missouri." Azalea looking at Sam as he wrote down the location, "Looking for Jack Montgomery..." before he ended the phone-call, looking up at Azalea and Dean as he breathed in deeply.


End file.
